


為一個你不知道的人慶祝生日？

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 鈄線刊的死侍跟蜘蛛一個為不認識的人慶生的小故事。





	為一個你不知道的人慶祝生日？

"Spideyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~~~~"又是這個煩人的叫聲，聲音的主人基本上每天都會在同一時段到同一個屋頂叫著同一句話跑過來，蜘蛛人已經非常習慣了，雖然有點厭惡他叫這樣大叫，但他卻並沒有討厭這個別人眼中的'大壞蛋'死侍。

當死侍從大樓屋頂的門進來時，蜘蛛人看到他今天帶的東西有點多。

"呃...你這是幹嗎？參加生日派對？誰生日？"

死侍帶著一大堆包好的禮物加上一個非常漂亮的蛋糕盒，他的樣子非常逗趣，就像是聖誕樹的移動生日版本一樣，他到底是怎樣帶著這些東西走路？

但他只是拿著這一大堆的東西輕鬆走到蜘蛛人面前，一種一種的放到屋頂的邊緣位置，放好後他就在自己的衣服上那眾多的口袋內翻找，終於在他一邊自言自語問著火機機你在那~的情況下拿出打火機及蠟燭。

"不是唷！今天是扮演我的Ryan Reynolds生日！"  
看著超級興奮的死侍講完這個，蜘蛛人還是一頭霧水，那到底是什麼？？Ryan reynolds？死侍的名字不是wade wilson嗎？  
蜘蛛人臉上冒出一大堆問號，但死侍還是自顧自的跟自己腦內的不同人格們聊得不亦樂乎。

"所以你去跟那個誰？ryan？去找他慶祝生日就好了？"  
雖然沒妒忌的意思，但這句話一說出口連他自己也覺得太奇怪了！這不就是很在意他跟別人慶祝生日嗎？

可是死侍似乎並沒有放在心上，而是開始解釋他跟Ryan Reynolds的關係...什麼第四面牆，什麼現實世界，什麼電影等等等等，這又再一次讓他講完也搞不懂之餘還生出更多問號的解釋，真不知以這種溝通能力，這傢伙平常是怎樣生存的。

正當他講到一個段落後，死侍終於發現眼前的蜘蛛人聽到一臉問號，他只好停止再說這個話題改成打開蛋糕的包裝。

這倒是一個很精美的蛋糕！蛋糕以他自己的臉來作造形，上面有一塊巧克力立牌寫著"Ryan Reynolds A.K.A. Deadpool Happy B-day"，雖然還是不明所以，但先不管那個Ryan，既然立牌上有他的名字，那即是他給自己買的生日蛋糕嗎？

死侍也沒有再說話只用鼻音哼著生日歌，邊在以自己的臉作藍本的蛋糕上插上蠟燭，他還特地插在雙眼上面邊插邊大笑。不過，他弄了很久也沒弄好，蜘蛛人也看得很煩了。

「你到底要插幾支？還有這是你生日嗎？」

「41歲喔！就要插41支！不過沒位置了！要全都插在眼睛看來不行了！」

內心一邊吐糟他為何一定要全插在同一位置，一邊對無視他問題的死侍感到奇怪，最後蜘蛛人還是皺著眉沉默的看著他插完那41支蠟燭。

「Spidey！等等一起唱生日歌！」

「喂...慢著，到底是誰生日啦？」

死侍依舊沒回應那個話題就開始為蠟燭點火，太密集的蠟燭很難著火。但當他搞定時那個壯觀(?)的火海看上去很爆笑，蜘蛛人看到這情景也忍不住大笑起來！更在氣氛很好的情況下和死侍一起跟半著火的蛋糕拍了合照。

「好囉～來唱生日歌」

『Happy Birthday to you ,  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to Ryan and me  
Happy Birthday to me!』

蜘蛛人在跟著他一起唱時，到要唱出名字時也真的不知要怎樣唱，他只好全都唱成you。但他從死侍所唱的歌詞中就知道他是同時慶祝那個ryan跟自己的生日！

死侍唱完後很興奮的拍著手，再翻開面罩看向蜘蛛人微笑一下，瞇起雙眼許了一個願才把所有蠟燭吹熄。

蠟燭熄滅後環境也變回日常那種昏暗，不過也沒影響死侍的興致，他開始將自己帶上來的禮物拆開，而一旁看著他的蜘蛛人則輕輕的跟他搭話了。

「死侍，生日快樂！！之前你都沒提過你何時生日呢？！」

「那不是我的，剛我說了是演我的那個人生日」專心的拆禮物的死侍有點無心的回答他。

正當蜘蛛人以為他又要再重提之前的長篇大論(還聽不懂)時他卻沒再說下去，而是沉默了一會才再開始講話。

「我也不知道自己是那天出生的，要查也可以查得到但我不想，所以我就將演我那個人的生日拿來用，反正真正是哪一天我也不在乎，重點是今年有你陪著我過，這就夠了！」

終於在講完後他也拆好禮物了...那是一套他之前穿過的女僕裝......呃，他就是這樣子的一個怪人吧。

其實蜘蛛人也已經被他最後講那幾句話弄得臉紅耳赤了，還好他戴著面罩沒有讓他看到，雖然死侍每一天都會對他表白，他卻從沒回應過，他們倆只是一直維持這種不上不下的關係...

可是...呃？為何自己那麼在意他了？

為了遮掩自己的情緒，蜘蛛人轉移了話題拿起蛋糕，緩緩的拔走上面插滿的蠟燭，然後再讓死侍他分吃。

「你剛才許了什麼願？」看著他奸笑似的肢解自己的臉(雖然是蛋糕但也很變態)，蜘蛛人無心的問了這問題。

可是被問的本人卻異常緊張！在那邊一直回應說要是講出來就不靈驗啦！不會成功啦！什麼的...蜘蛛人很單純的以為他是想中樂透就威逼他講出來。

「呃...好吧...我也知道沒希望...隨便啦！」  
「那你靠過來一點好嗎？這是秘密喔！」

「                                         」

這句話他講得非常小聲！  
但有著超能聽力的蜘蛛人當然聽得一清二楚！一瞬間就讓他的臉就紅得比美紅蘋果了！

而原以為講了這個願望自己會死在屋頂的死侍，看到蜘蛛人的反應也嚇了一跳！不過他還不知蜘蛛人怎樣想，只好邊偷瞄著他邊沉默的分著蛋糕。

倆人一起並肩坐在大樓邊緣看著紐約的夜景，回復了一般感覺的他們又聊著一些不著邊際的事。

而飯後通常也是他們分別的時刻，死侍很識相的整理一下他自己帶來的禮物還有垃圾就準備離開。

正當他拎著那堆東西站起來離開時，他就隨即被東西阻擋著不能移動，一個眨眼後他就看到環境變成在空中看著那熟悉的屋頂了。

「走吧...來去完成你的生日願望吧！生日快樂，笨蛋韋德！」

在前方用蜘蛛絲綁著他的蜘蛛人只是對他講了這句話，就吊著他一起離開了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於17年RR生日  
> 一天拼出來果然很累。


End file.
